


Si j'étais vôtre – Se io fossi tuo

by HopeGiugy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeGiugy/pseuds/HopeGiugy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: La storia è dedicata a Belarus per i suoi vent'anni. Non è molto, ma spero che tu comprenda quanto ti voglia bene, quanto ti adori e quanto amore ci abbia messo. Ci tengo a ringraziare totem und tabu, perché mi ha aiutata con le traduzioni in francese e mi ha sopportata mentre la scrivevo. Di seguito ci saranno le traduzioni delle frasi. Mi scuso per la pochezza della storia (come lunghezza, come bellezza, come tutto), ma l'ho scritta col cuore, quindi spero che Bel apprezzi! Tanti auguri~ </p>
<p>mes très beaux frères: i miei bei fratelli <br/>Tu m'appartiens, Arthùr: tu sei mio, Arthur <br/>le problème entre nous n'est pas moi, et tu le sais: il problema non sono io e tu lo sai</p></blockquote>





	Si j'étais vôtre – Se io fossi tuo

  
**Si j'étais vôtre – Se io fossi tuo**

  
Per Belarus, a cui voglio un Hetalia di bene!

_“Questa figura è piena di religiosità e di chiarezza, è seria, ma ricca di felicità e di pace. Si direbbe fatta da un uomo che ha in cuore molta luce, molta serenità”_

  _Herman Hesse - Narciso e Boccadoro_

 

Francis modellava la creta con un'eleganza quasi primordiale, pareva essere la madre terra che sfiora se stessa in un dolce avvolgersi di carezze e attenzioni. Le mani parevano assumere una sembianza femminile nel loro tendersi e flettersi con eleganza sulla creta morbida, sporcandosi di quel materiale pastoso, dando vita ad opere di una bellezza talmente sublime, da farla sembrare quasi divina.

Arthur non sapeva per quale motivo ogni mattina, dopo aver fatto sesso, Francis si rintanava nel suo studio e iniziava a creare arte, a sprigionare quel maestoso talento che lo faceva sempre stupire. Dava vita ad opere semplici e complesse, ricche di sensazioni sovrannaturali, intrise di un profumo soave, dolce, ma non nauseante. Pareva essere in trance mentre maneggiava materiali e colori, che fosse un dipinto, una statua in creta, una pagina scritta o il pizzicare di una corda di violino, lui sprigionava odori e sensazioni che facevano vivere la felicità, negli occhi e nell'anima. Non che glielo avesse mai detto, Arthur si nascondeva ogni volta dietro alla porta, sbirciando Francis di nascosto dal buco della serratura, ammirandolo in silenzio, schivo, perché quella classe, quella maestosità, quella bellezza ornata di serenità erano ormai una droga per lui. Scoprire il lato delicato della Francia era stato, per l'Inghilterra, come una carezza del diavolo. Era il comprendere inequivocabile che Francis non si limitava ad essere un personaggio fittizio, fatto di carinerie e sorrisi languidi, palpate impudiche e vini costosi. Francis possedeva una luce irradiante come mille diamanti. E Arthur, che si sentiva solo un pezzo di carbone, dentro di sé, sulla superficie del cuore, odiava quella bellezza con tutta l'anima, perché non vi poteva competere, non poteva sovrastarla, non poteva averla propria, era troppo preziosa per essere di un carbone qualunque. Ma sotto la superficie, al centro dell'anima pulsava invece il desiderio feroce di essere modellato da quel diamante, di essere un suo pari, di essere semplicemente suo.

«Domani andrò a Roma, da Feliciano e Lovino» Francis era steso sul letto, al suo fianco. Non lo stava abbracciando, non lo stava proprio toccando, era solo disteso alla sua sinistra e guardava il soffitto. Un tempo non era così, si avvicinava a lui e lo abbraccia, gli dava dei baci sulla fronte e si accoccolava vicino al suo corpo, con un'espressione felice sul volto, una gioia imbarazzante sul viso barbuto, e puntualmente lui lo scacciava, si girava dall'altra parte, gli diceva che se ne sarebbe andato subito (e spesso lo faceva), perché quello era solo sesso e le sdolcinatezze non erano previste durante una scopata. E proprio mentre iniziava ad amare quelle attenzioni, Francis aveva smesso di dargliele, rimanendo immobile nel letto, dormendo dandogli le spalle e svegliandosi presto la mattina per andare nel suo studio, tutto in una fredda routine che gli bruciava l'anima.

«Che vogliono i mangia-spaghetti?» la sua voce era uscita forse un po' troppo sferzante, forse un po' troppo scontrosa, perché Francis gli aveva rivolto un ghignetto supponente « _mes très beaux frères_ hanno bisogno del mio estro creativo per ridipingere casa loro».

Arthur gli girò le spalle stizzito, sistemandosi meglio sul cuscino e chiudendosi in un mutismo che sperava paresse semplicemente disinteressato. Francis iniziò a ridacchiare con quella sua melensa risatina supponente, irritandolo maggiormente « _fuck frog!_ Sto cercando di dormire, smettila di gracidare!». Al suo ringhio, Francis aveva solamente aumentato il tono della risata così Arthur, sentendosi vagamente offeso e convinto che la rana lo stesse semplicemente sfottendo allegramente, si voltò di scatto nella sua direzione, il braccio alzato e il pugno chiuso, voglioso di farlo star zitto una benedetta volta. Era già pronto a colpirlo, quando il polso venne stretto nella morsa dell'altro, bloccandolo a mezz'aria con una certa forza, poi, facendo pressione sul braccio, lo spinse contro al materasso, appoggiando il petto villoso contro la sua schiena, immobilizzandolo. Con una mano iniziò ad accarezzargli il fianco, scendendo lentamente in un movimento delicato, quasi dolce. Contro un orecchio gli sussurrò sibilino «non devi essere geloso, _Arthùr_ » per baciargli e leccargli il lobo, respirando contro il suo collo, facendogli venire i brividi «io non sono tuo, posso fare ciò che voglio». A quelle parole Inghilterra si immobilizzò istantaneamente, quasi paralizzato. Perché era la frase che gli aveva rivolto lui stesso secoli addietro, quando era un pirata e soleva spassarsela con Spagna tra rum, barche puzzolenti, mare salato e sirene.

«Io» il sussurro di Francis era accompagnato dalla carezza di quella mano forte sulle gambe, facendolo tendere. Il respiro era spezzato tra le labbra screpolate, trattenuto, non voleva dare la soddisfazione a quel francese di saperlo vittima di quelle carezze leggere, tanto sensuali da farlo rabbrividire.

«Non» la mano si era spostata verso le natiche, massaggiandole piano, godendo della loro morbidezza, saggiandone la consistenza e stringendole tra le dita dure, facendo sfuggire un gemito mentre si spostava nell'interno coscia, sfiorando e pizzicando la zona di pelle sensibile che gli fece allargare le gambe in un gesto secco, quasi disperato. In un attimo Arthur iniziò a vergognarsi per quella dimostrazione di debolezza, desiderando di sprofondare contro il materasso morbido, ma Francis, che gli stava torturando il collo con la lingua, emise un risolino soddisfatto, accondiscendente. Sembrava quasi un “ben fatto” rivolto a lui, che ormai, preso dall'eccitazione, aveva inarcato la schiena, premendo con le natiche contro l'erezione dell'altro. Sentiva ghignare il francese contro il suo collo, mentre continuava a mordicchiarlo poco sotto l'orecchio, vicino alla nuca.

«Sono» il sussurro roco s'infrangeva contro il suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire. Ormai l'erezione di Arthur era tesa, sentiva il pene duro e umido, e Francis non l'aveva ancora toccato, le sue dita stavano solo massaggiando i testicoli che ormai erano gonfi. Si sentiva bruciare, percepire il respiro di Francis sul collo, la sua erezione che spingeva contro il sedere senza entrarvi, quel modo di stuzzicarlo che lo stava facendo uscire fuori di testa.

«Tuo» la mano si era avvolta alla sua erezione e aveva iniziato a masturbarlo con lentezza, seguendo la linea dura del pene, perdendosi tra le vene pulsanti e la cappella umida. Arthur preso dalla voglia aveva iniziato a muovere il bacino con forza, assecondando il movimento della mano, chiedendo qualcosa di più profondo. Si sentiva esplodere, si sentiva impazzire e sapeva che Francis stava facendo di tutto per farlo cedere. Il suo fiato era sempre sul suo orecchio «mi vuoi, Arthur?».

Inghilterra aveva voltato la testa verso il francese, osservando il viso barbuto del compagno. Sì che lo voleva, dannazione. Non fece in tempo a finire il pensiero che Francis lo aveva voltato quasi fosse senza peso e, con uno sguardo malizioso, si era abbassato sulla sua erezione, ingoiandolo di slancio, scivolandoci sopra come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. I suoi maledetti occhi continuavano a fissarlo, imprigionandolo in un gioco di sguardi che lo stava facendo impazzire. La barba grattava leggermente contro l'interno coscia mentre le dita bagnate dei suoi umori avevano iniziato a stuzzicarlo, penetrandolo un po' per volta.

Cristo, quell'uomo era un dio del sesso, sembrava essere nato solo per quello.

Le dita avevano iniziato a penetrarlo con forza e velocità, a ritmo con la testa bionda, che leccava e succhiava l'erezione con voracità, come se volesse rubargli l'anima. E maledizione, la sua anima già gli apparteneva.

Ormai non resisteva più, doveva liberarsi e con violenza strinse i capelli scompigliati Francis tra le mani, imprigionandolo contro le sue cosce e venendo con un urlo liberatorio.

« _Tu m'appartiens, Arthùr_ » Inghilterra guardò Francia, le guance erano arrossate e lo sguardo imbarazzato. Gli occhi lucidi di piacere erano sgranati, mentre osservavano quel viso sfacciato e triste che gli sorrideva, come se fosse in pace con se stesso. Non sapeva cosa rispondere a quell'affermazione « _le problème entre nous n'est pas moi, et tu le sais_ » continuò Francis con quell'espressione melanconica e quasi rivelatrice.

Con lentezza si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso il bagno, l'erezione ben visibile e la camminata affascinante. A mezza strada si voltò verso il letto, ghignandoli «se vuoi, puoi sempre raggiungermi». 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: La storia è dedicata a Belarus per i suoi vent'anni. Non è molto, ma spero che tu comprenda quanto ti voglia bene, quanto ti adori e quanto amore ci abbia messo. Ci tengo a ringraziare totem und tabu, perché mi ha aiutata con le traduzioni in francese e mi ha sopportata mentre la scrivevo. Di seguito ci saranno le traduzioni delle frasi. Mi scuso per la pochezza della storia (come lunghezza, come bellezza, come tutto), ma l'ho scritta col cuore, quindi spero che Bel apprezzi! Tanti auguri~ 
> 
> mes très beaux frères: i miei bei fratelli   
> Tu m'appartiens, Arthùr: tu sei mio, Arthur   
> le problème entre nous n'est pas moi, et tu le sais: il problema non sono io e tu lo sai


End file.
